FFXIV OC Fanfiction 19: The Pursuit of Knowledge
by blacklegheat
Summary: A thirst for knowledge and fascination with a certain researcher drives a familiar face towards the Free Company.


"Oh, this looks delicious!" A tall, grey skinned Roegadyn woman remarked to herself as she searched through the stands of Limsa Lominsa's seafood market. "These anchovies could give dinner a salty touch... Or maybe some ash tuna along with pasta? What to cook tonight..." Moira pondered. Usually Alex would catch the fish used for their meals and prepare them himself but Moira decided on a whim to treat the company to her cooking with some freshly caught fish straight from the La Noscean capital. "These will do nice, maybe I should look for some more fresh vegetables to go with them while I'm at it." She thought to herself as she left the seafood market, crossing the the Aetheryte Plaza as she tried to recall her way around the city. nearby a young Elezen woman was sitting at a bench beneath the shade of a tree flipping through an aged leather tome. She was tall with short, curly peach-brown hair, a freckled face and grey eyes behind her spectacles. Placing her marker between the two pages she was on, the woman proceeded to close the book and set it aside before stretching her arms out and reaching beside her for a glass jar filled with ice and a reddish-yellow liquid.

"Mmmm, tasty. This fruity blend is bitter yet sweet, I'll have to get another jar full before heading home." She commented to herself before taking another sip of her drink. She screwed the lid back on and set it down again before reaching for her book, but as she did something caught her attention. "She looks familiar..." the girl mumbled looking over to a tall Roegadyn woman before opening her book up and looking at the backside of the front cover. Inside was an author's note as well as a photograph of a young Hyuran man, along with his wife and child. "It can't be...!" The girl suddenly stood straight up, grabbing her things before rushing over to the woman. "Excuse me, miss!" She called out as she approached.

"Hm? Yes darling?" Moira asked as the girl fumbled around, trying to grab hold of her book while carrying several other things in her hands.

"Are you by chance Moira Oswell?" The girl asked.

"Yes that's my name, have we met before? You look remarkably familiar now that i think about it but I don't recall who you are." She replied.

"I knew it!" The girl cried excitedly. "My name's Elorianna, if you're Moira then that must mean this is you in this picture here, isn't it?" She asked as she opened the book up for the Roegadyn woman. Moira's eyes widened at the sight of the picture before turning back to the Elezen girl.

"Y-yes, that's me. It's been many years since I've seen this picture, how do you have it?" Moira asked with concern.

"I'm a huge fan of Edmont's work, i find all of his research truly fascinating. I managed to come across a copy of his own personal research journals before it was printed officially and this picture was inside it. Is it true that his daughter now continues his work?" Elorianna asked enthusiastically.

"Yes my daughter does research and practice magic but-" Moira began before being abruptly cut off.

"Oh please, you HAVE to take me to meet her, it would be like a dream come true there's so many questions I need to ask her! Won't you please introduce me to her? I know this is asking a lot from a total stranger but I've been waiting for a moment like this my whole life!" Elorianna begged with overwhelming excitement.

"O-okay dear I can take you to meet her but I still have some errands in town I must attend to first, once-"

"Certainly, I'll help you with anything you need, it's the least I can do!" Elorianna interrupted again before the two of them headed towards the produce market. Some time later they had managed to collect all the ingredients needed and Moira guided the poor Elezen girl who carried a pile of items belonging to both of them in her arms almost blocking her view and disrupting her balance as they made their way to the Dragon's Scales manor. Meanwhile in the common room, several of the members were lounging around chatting among themselves until one began to quiet down and stare off to the side.

"Hey Zaren, is something up? Why're you quiet all of a sudden?" Laris asked.

"Hmm, I sense something..." He replied before getting up and heading towards the main hall and peering out the window with Laris and Malik following behind him. "I knew it! Moira's returned and it seems she's brought a lovely young lady along with her. An Elezen too from what I can see, time to work my magic." He said slyly as he brushed he fingers down through his fringe and made sure he looked presentable. "So Laris how do I look? Handsome, right?"

"Umm..." Laris couldn't quite figure out how to reply, instead he just went silent with a stunned look on his face.

"Give it a rest, Svent." Malik sighed, burying his face in his hand. The two women soon approached the large door, and just as Moira went to push it open, it began to move backwards on it's own with Zaren on the other end.

"Welcome back Moira, I trust you had a wonderful day out in the city. And who is this beautiful young wo-" Zaren suddenly came to a halt as a sudden feeling of dread spread throughout his entire body as his eyes widened. He never froze up around women nor got nervous when attempting his terrible pick up lines. No this feeling came from something else, something far worse. "Elly?!" He squealed. The Elezen peeked out to the side of the items she was carrying, looking towards the familiar voice.

"Zaren, is that you? So this is where you've been hiding! Aww, don't tell me my wittle brother is still playing manservant?" She mocked in a baby tone.

"Stop calling me little you were only born a few minutes before me! besides that what are you even doing here?! I thought you left for your studies years ago." Zaren asked, his voice breaking sue to confusion on one occasion.

"I was until-ah ah ahhh! Moira!" Elorianna panicked as the pile she was holding began to sway.

"Don't worry dear I'll get them." Moira reassured her as she grabbed several bags and sacks from the top of the file and gently placed them down next to a bench.

"Thank you Miss Oswell. Anyway I have been studying in a way, it's how I wound up here. I finally get to meet Edmont Winter's daughter this is so exciting, by the Twelve this is the best day of my life!" Elorianna squealed in excitement.

"What is all this noise? Zaren I could hear you from the other side of the hall. Oh, we have a guest?" Gaius said as he approached the group with Paris and Moglet following behind him.

"This is just my sister Gaius, no need to worry about her she was just leavi-"

"Are you the leader here? My name is Elorianna Svent, I'm sorry to disturb you I just came here to meet miss Paris Winters. I met her mother who passed by in Limsa earlier after recognizing her from a picture I found in one of her fathers old research journals I obtained who is really fascinating I am such a huge fan of his work, not to mention how smart he was and how handsome he was back in his glory days-! Oops sorry Moira that was probably a bit awkward and uncalled for, I meant that in all respect of course, anyway after we started talking and learning that Paris has followed in his footsteps I really wanted to ask her a few things about her father and her own research and learn a few things from her if she'll let me." Elorianna explained hastily with as few breaks as possible.

Gaius took a moment to absorb all of that in before turning to Paris who raised her hand and smiled awkwardly.

"Miss Lori, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kupo!" Came a small voice as Moglet floated up to her and extended a small stubby arm.

"I-is that a Moogle? It looks remarkably different from the ones I've seen delivering mail." Elorianna questioned as she looked upon Moglet with fascination.

"Actually I was created by Paris herself, kupo. I may be small but that just doubles my cuteness, kupo!" He said proudly.

"Wait Paris created you? wow that's so amazing, you feel so warm and fuzzy just like what i imagine an average Moogle would feel like!" She exclaimed as she helf the moogle in her arm and petted it's head. Moglet began to giggle sheepishly as he felt her chest pressed up against him.

"What is it about that puffball that draws every lady to him." Zaren muttered in annoyance.

"Maybe you should get him to be your wing-man." Malik joked, his humour still escaping in an almost monotone voice.

"No way, I have more pride than to rely on others to help with my seductive charms." Zaren replied.

"So you know about my father, how was it you recognized my mother again?" Paris asked.

"Oh I actually have this old photo, here you should probably have it." Elorianna replied, releasing Moglet from her hold behind reaching for her journal and taking out the old photograph and handed it over.

"Wow, this is so old I don't think I even remember this being illustrated." Paris remarked before staring at it some more. "Thank you for returning this to me. It's getting late and my mother has plans to begin cooking everyone a surprise meal tonight, would you care to stay? I'm sure Gaius wouldn't have any objections." Paris asked, looking towards her husband.

"I myself am interested to learn more about your father's research, maybe there are things neither of us are aware of hidden in that journal she carries. And considering her relationship to Zaren I see no reason to object. Zaren, please prepare one of the guest rooms for her." Gaius ordered.

"What, why do I have to do it for her?" Zaren whined at the idea of doing work for his sibling.

"Master Svent, have you forgotten what your duties here entail?" Gaius asked sternly.

"Sorry Gaius, right away." He sighed. "Come on Elly, I'll show you to your room."

"Aww don't look so down little bro, now we'll have plenty of time for you to tell me about all your miserable relationship attempts and people stepping on you as you serve them." Elorianna mocked as they exited the hallway.

"You know with her attitude I almost feel sorry for the man." Malik commented.

"Haha kids will be kids, it's natural for siblings to act that way sometimes." Moira chuckled.


End file.
